Sapphire and Grey
by Kuloms
Summary: Madge's parents are dead. Katniss chose Peeta instead of Gale. Both of their hearts are broken, and can they be woven together as one? Gale just might be falling for Madge Undersee, but will Madge ever feel the same? (Gale and Madge POV varies) Rated T for teens because of some harsh language, minor violence, and sexual content.
1. The Lake

**Madge's Point of ****View**

_My head was burning._

_I blinked my eyes open and looked around. I was laying on the hard ground, blood dripping down my arm. I began coughing into the pebble, and some blood came out of my mouth. I stood up quickly and looked around. _

_People around me were screaming and running. There was a fire in the town square. I was thrown off the ground by a huge explosion nearby, and I looked up at the sky. Huge hovercrafts were dropping bombs down on us. I could see the "C" on one of the hovercrafts. _

_We are being ambushed. _

_I screamed and ran as fast as I could, a million thoughts rushing through my brain making me feel vulnerable. I tripped and fell on the ground crying and screaming as another loud explosion happened nearby. _

_The Capitol was attacking District 12 and I have no idea why. _

"Madge?" I was startled awake. I shot up so quickly I must have been invisible. I sighed as I looked to see my maid Thalia stood there looking worried, "Are you alright miss?" She asked.

"I beleive so. Another nightmare," I informed her.

"Oh miss, come to the kitchen I will make you some warm cider," Thalia grabbed my hand. I smiled as she led me into the kitchen where my Grandmother sat writing in her journal.

"Good morning dear," Grams smiled. I nodded and sat down next to her. I could see my hands still shaking, and Grams put her wrinkled hand on my wrist, "Oh my, another dream?"

"Yes. About Mother and Father too," I stated trying not to cry.

"Madge stop this. It is picking you apart from the inside and out. Your parents would not want you doing this to yourself," she let go off my wrist and continued in her journal.

I guess she is right. Ever since my parents were killed I have had a nightmare every night. I miss them more than life itself. Yet, I cannot keep doing this to myself.

Thalia handed me my cider and I took a petite sip, trying to force myself to swallow. When I was finished my breakfast I walked to my bedroom and picked out some clothing to wear. I carefully opened up my drawer and picked out a floral top my Grandmother made me. I took out a pair of cloth pants and slipped them on.

I gathered my long knotty blonde hair to one side of my head and tied it off with a large hair band. I looked at myself in the mirror, and my face looked grim. My icy blue eyes had agony written all over them, and my smile that danced on my lips each day was gone, replaced by a spoon of sadness. I quickly looked away. This was not how I wanted to look for the rest of my days.

I walked out of bedroom and put my hand on the front door.

"Where do you think you are going dear?" Grams raised her eyebrows.

"I would like to spend some time in the garden Gram," I said politely. Grams nodded as if to say alright, and I quickly opened up the wooden door. I walked out onto the stone steps. The air was a cool breeze, and the sun was smiling down on me. The perfect day.

I walked down the path and frowned at everyone who passed me. All these faces made me think of my parents, and that is the last thing that I want in my thoughts.

"Good morning Madge," Peeta Mellark waved as he walked by me.

"Hi Peeta, how is Katniss?" I asked politely.

"Wonderful. She is now in her third trimester and our little baby will be here in a few months," the grin on Peeta's face was priceless. I beamed at him. Peeta always made everyone's day no matter how horrible it was.

"Thats amazing. The best of luck for you two," I waved goodbye as I walked away. I made my way towards the wooden gate. It used to be the electric fence, but we took it down and made it a gate. I opened the gate and closed it behind me.

I slid along the stone pathway, and walked into the woods. I touch the trees as I stepped by them. I stared up at the tops of the trees and watched as the sun peeked through the leaves.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a familiar voice call.

* * *

**Gale's Point of View**

I stood on a hill looking down at her.

I stood there, waiting for a response. She looked around and finally found me. Her sapphire eyes were noticeable from 20 feet away.

"I don't know, I felt like being alone," she looked back up at the tops of the trees. I looked up too. It's always the prettiest in the morning.

"Well I didn't think you were the type of the girl to be here in the woods," I chuckled. Madge made a jokingly glare in my direction. I ventured closer to her.

"There is quite a few things you do not know about me Gale Hawthorne," She crossed her arms. I laughed quietly. Madge definitely changed from the last time I saw her. Her hair was more gold, and it was down to her waist. Her chest obviously grew from the last time we talked. She looked more like a women. She looked beautiful. The sun was shining into her bright blue eyes and they sparkled mildly.

"Oh really?" I responded, a little bit dazed by her beauty. Madge noticed, and her face flushed, "Let me show you something. It's way more beautiful than this," I grabbed her hand and led her deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going?" She giggled as she almost tripped, but I caught her just in time.

"You will see," I told her.

"I am not good with surprises, Gale," she rose her eyebrows. I ignored her and kept walking. Her hand was soft, compared to my rough course ones. I stopped her, and we both stared out into the huge blue lake.

"See? Not much of a surprise," I laughed. She gently pushed me, "Oh really?" I grabbed her waist and jumped. She screamed as we fell into the warm water. I opened my eyes under the water, and saw Madge smiling in front of me. Her eyes looked brown under the water. She grabbed my hand and lifted us up to the surface.

"You little," She narrowed her eyes while she giggled. Her shirt stuck to her skin, and I could see her bra. I felt myself blushing. She splashed me in the face, and then quickly went under. I joined her, and swam to the bottom. I looked at the dirt and sand and noticed a small glossy rock. I cradled it in my hands and put it in my pocket. Madge's hair tie fell out of her blonde hair and it made her look like one of the mythical mermaids I heard about in school. It was so long and it floated in the water swiftly.

I swam to the surface to catch my breath, and Madge did the same. She swam over to the land, and walked out of the water. I followed her out.

"Do not look," she ordered me. I looked away. I gently turned my head over to glance at her and saw she was taking her shirt off. I watched as she squeezed the water out of it. She quickly put it back on, and did the same with her pants.

She looked at me and by the look on her face she knew I was watching the whole time.

"Hey! Ugh, my Grandmother is definitely going to be scolding me once I arrive home," Madge sighed.

"Why?" I wondered.

"She is very proper, and she thinks that doing things like this is not lady like or mannerly," Madge stated. She put her hair up in a braid and started walking back to where we came from. I followed her through the trees and dirt.

Once we made it back to the gate, more people were there and they were staring at us.

"Move along," I lowered my eyebrows and they quickly looked away.

"You do not have to be rude. I better get home to my Grams before she thinks I am getting into trouble," Madge smiled.

"Aren't you old enough to create your own decisions?" I asked.

"I am 20, yet my Grams just looks after me. She makes sure I do not make any rash decisions. I better go. Bye Gale," She said sweetly. I waved goodbye like an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me?

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone. I used to have a similar story to this but I decided why not just make a whole new one. Obviously, we can all tell by the things Gale was doing to Madge he might be acquiring small feelings for her. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please don't forget to follow or favorite this story for an email if I post a new chapter. Also, review so I can read what you thought and feel free to make any suggestions to this story. I will try to respond to as many reviews as possible. I will try to upload at least one chapter a week, and I will probably post more than one.

Thank you! 3 :)


	2. The Valley Song

**Madge's Point of View**

I slowly opened up the wooden door.

I crept into the house, trying to be as quiet as I could before Grams sees me.

"MADGE UNDERSEE!" Grams eyes were wide with anger, "You have some explaining to do about how you look right now."

"I was swimming with a boy at the lake in the woods," I looked down at my feet.

"Go to your bedroom right this instance. Your manners have been atrocious lately," Grams ordered. I am tired of this. Tired of being treated like I am young. I am 20 years old and I am allowed to make my own decisions even if they are insane.

"No, I am done being told what to do by you. I am a women now and the decisions I make will no longer involve your opinion," I crossed my arms. I felt my heat pumping with fear and anger.

"You are just a young girl! You cannot create your own decisions! NOW GO!" I have never heard Grams scream so loudly.

"NO! I am staying where I want and I am doing what I want. I do not care if I am not being lady like or mannerly. I am not a child anymore," I felt my lips sputter from being about to cry. I felt her hand struck my face. I felt my cheek sting, but my feelings were hurt more than my cheek.

I ran to my room and slammed the door, tears streaming down my now red cheek. I realized my cries turned into a sob, and I stared at myself in the mirror. I glanced at a picture of my parents. I grabbed the picture and gripped it.

"Why? Why did you have to go Mommy? Why Daddy?" I threw the picture at the wall and watched as the glass shattered. I sat on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair as I cried. Why could't I have died too? I hate this stupid world.

"Meow," my kitten Evie cried. I looked at my feet and saw her rubbing her head against my ankle. I swooped her off of the ground and held her against my chest. I cried into her brown and white fur. I gently put her down in her small bed in the corner of my room, and took off my clothes. I stepped into a warm bath I made for myself, and sat there swooshing around in the water.

Scenes from the ambush kept flashing in my head. My parents dead faces swirling in my brain. I went under water, and they went away. I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my chest. I dripped the water out of my hair, and walked back into my bedroom. I slipped on my Mother's old sweater and my pants, and I swear I could smell my Mother's old perfume. I tied my hair in a high ponytail on the back of my head.

I picked up Evie, and grabbed her cat brush and brushed all the knots out of her soft fur. She purred as I did this.

"How come you are the only person who understands me? Life is so difficult," I told her. It felt like she was listening to me because she purred louder. I laid her back into her small pillow and she curled up in a small ball, yet she kept her light blue eyes open. I tapped her nose with my index finger and giggled as she tried to nibble my finger.

She laid her head back down, and I decided to sing her to sleep.

_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, _

_hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, _

_dear, hear the wind blow;__Hang your head over,_

_ hear the wind blow.__Roses love sunshine,_

_ violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, _

_know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

_If you don't love me,_

_ love whom you please,_

_Throw your arms 'round me, _

_give my heart ease,_

_Give my heart ease, dear,_

_ give my heart ease,_

_Throw your arms 'round me, _

_give my heart ease._

_Build me a castle, _

_forty feet high;_

_So I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear,_

_ as she rides by,_

_So I can see her as she rides by._

_Write me a letter,'Send it by mail,_

_Send it in care of_ _Birmingham Jail,_

_Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail,_

_Send it in care of Birmingham Jail_

By then Evie was sound asleep. I learned that song when I was little and I went to school. Katniss Everdeen showed me the lyrics and its been my favorite ever since. I stood up and walked out of my bedroom. I sneaked out the front door and slowly strolled in the grass. I laid down in the grass and stared up at the sun, at its highest peek. I began humming the The Valley Song again.

**Gale's Point of View **

I opened up the door to my house. On the way home I stopped at Peeta's bakery and purchased some cakes and tarts for dessert.

"Mama? I am home," I yelled quietly.

"Gale!" Vick grabbed the bag and fished around through the food. Soon enough, Rory and Posy came over and they were all fighting over the bag.

"Stop! They are for tonight," I grabbed the bag away from them and placed them in the cabinet in the kitchen.

"What's tonight?" Rory teased as he leaned against the wall.

"I am thinking about maybe inviting my friend over for dinner. Stop being rude. I would think that when you turned eighteen you would be a little more mature," I told him. Rory is always so nosy about everything. It drives me insane.

"Who?" Mama walked into the kitchen carrying a small bag of potatoes.

"Madge Undersee," I mentioned. My Mother laid the potatoes down on the table and put on hand on her hip.

"The mayor's daughter? I have heard rumors that she is living with her strict Grandmother. I also heard she is quite the spoiled b-" I cut her off with a glare.

"Mama, why do you always have to be so judgmental? She isn't anything like that. She is sweet, and caring," I raised my voice.

"What? Thats just what I heard," Mama washed a potato off and started skinning it, "You better hurry and invite her now before supper is ready." I gave her a thumbs up and ran out the door. I looked more carefully at the faces walking by making sure I didn't miss Madge. I don't think I would miss her, her face is so beautiful.

I noticed a women lying in the grass nearby. She was tapping her finger on her hand, and she was humming. Her hair was spread out all over the grass, and her eyes were closed.

Madge.

I walked up towards her and put my hand on her shoulder. She gasped and shot up like a cannon. She looked at me and sighed in relief.

"It's just you," her face glowed in the sun.

"It's just me," I chuckled, "I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Why not? This isn't a date...right?" She asked, curiosity filling her face.

"Only if you want it to be," I told her. She looked down in the grass for a moment.

"Well do you want it to be?" Madge's icy blue eyes reflected the sun.

"Sure, why not live my life ya know?" I made a big teethe grin that made her blush. I helped her up out of the grass and we stood next to each other as we slowly walked through town. I was so much taller than her. Her head was at my shoulders.

"So how did your Grandmother take it when you came home this morning?" I asked her.

"Not well, she slapped me in the face," Madge put her hand on her cheek as if she was imagining it happening.

"Wow, my Mama barely even noticed," I watched as she pursed her lips trying not to laugh, "What? I cannot help that I still call my Mother Mama."

"I am not laughing at that I am laughing because I am imagining what my Mother would have done if I came home looking like that. She would not have minded. And I think its sweet how you still call her Mama, its cute," she giggled.

We finally made it to my house, and my Mother was standing outside waiting for us.

I slapped my head in embarrassment.

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! So I am very surprised I got 3 favorites on this story already, I am so grateful you guys are liking it so far! Literally when I was at school today I was craving this story. All I wanted to do was write. I have so many great ideas for this and I cannot even wait to get to them! If you enjoy this story please favorite or follow, and if you like my writing maybe even follow me! Haha! Also, please feel free to give me suggestions. I don't mind criticism, any type of feedback would help me entirely.

Thank you so much!


	3. Dinner

**Madge's Point of View **

I looked at Gale who's face was red. I giggled softly to myself, as his Mother approached us.

"Look at you! It's been years since I have seen you. I remember when your hair was up to your shoulders, and you had more of a baby face," Hazel put her hands out for me to hold. I grabbed her rough hands and she held them softly.

"Mama, can you let us be?" Gale smiled with embarrassment.

"Oh fine, exclude your Mother," Hazel put her hands on her hips and walked back into the house.

I faced Gale. I felt like I was staring up into the sky because he was so much taller than me. Gale grabbed my hand and led me towards his backyard. We sat down on the short grass, and I sat down close to him, my elbow brushing his bicep.

"Isn't it beautiful out?" I could feel Gale's eyes on me even though I wasn't looking.

"I believe so," I turned my head and his eyes met mine. For a split second I felt butterflies in my stomach. I quickly looked the other way and I could feel my face blushing.

"Gale may I ask you something?" I asked him gently.

"Of course," he responded.

"Do you still have feelings for Katniss?" I asked out of the ordinary. Why? Why did I ask that irrational question. He always will like her.

"It's complicated," Gale looked down at the grass.

"How so? It's a question," I grimaced at him. Gale is always so secretive.

"You don't understand, it's not easy liking a women who is pregnant with her husbands child," Gale sighed. I bit my lip trying not to cry.

"You need to get over her. She doesn't like you that way Gale, if she did she wouldn't be with someone else who isn't you. Stop picking yourself apart over someone who doesn't feel the same," I yelled. I cannot believe he still has feelings for Katniss when she is married and expecting. For all I know, she most likely forgot about Gale.

"Your telling me? You are the depressed girl of the town, who's parents are dead and lives with some insane proper Grandmother," He shouted, his face glaring at me.

My face fell. The anger I was feeling turned into tears.

"I can't even believe that I even thought for one second you liked me. You were only hanging out with me because you felt sorry? Goodbye Gale," I walked away. I could feel him walking after me.

"Madge! Wait," I could feel his voice upset, yet I couldn't face him.

"Why should I? You insult me, my parents, and my Grandmother. I don't want to speak to a judgmental ass. Damn you," I kept walking, yet I could feel him getting closer.

Gale grabbed my arm, and swung me to his chest. Our faces were a centimeter away from each other. I could feel him inch closer, and his lips laid on mine. My face was cupped in his large hands, and I felt my stomach turn.

His hands went down to my waist, and I put my hands on his neck.

He pulled away.

**Gale's Point Of View**

I kept my hands on her skinny waist.

"I thought you liked Katniss," Her cheeks were blushing.

"Not anymore," I grabbed her face and kissed her again. I picked her up and she laughed hysterically. That was the first time I have ever heard Madge laugh. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I carried her hollow body. She dug her head in my chest as I carried her into the house.

"What are you two doing?" Rory asked a look of disgust written on his face. Madge jumped out of my arms, and we both started cracking up. Rory was taller than Madge too.

"Nothing, go away," I pushed Rory in the chest, and he ran away.

"Hm, smells amazing. What are we having?" Madge had a huge smile that was dancing on her lips. I like her like this. Happy again.

"I think we are having Roast beef and mashed potatoes," I smelled the air and felt my stomach growl.

"Show me your room! I am curious to see what Gale Hawthorne has done to his own man cave," Madge jumped around like a little girl. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to my room. She ran in and began looking around and going through my things. I couldn't help but laugh as she asked all these different questions about everything I had. It sounded a lot more like Madge when she was 16. The bubbly girl, who was sweet and curious about everything.

"So what is this?" She picked up my silky rock.

"Its a moon rock, I found it at the bottom of the lake," I informed her.

"It's so soft," She laughed as she rubbed it on her cheek.

"Your nuts," I chuckled.

"Not as nuts as you. Hey, your the one who likes me of all people," She put the rock down and picked up my old dagger.

"I like you for a reason, and put that down before you cut yourself," I grabbed the dagger and put it in my drawer.

"GALE! SUPPER!" Mama screamed. Madge and I went downstairs, and sat at the table where the dinner sat. I put some food on Madge's plate, and then did the same for mine. I grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes. I put the warm, salty chunk in my mouth and swallowed it, my stomach growling for more.

"Hi Madge," Posy smiled sweetly.

"Hi Posy! Wow, you are so big! How old are you now?" Madge smiled.

"I am seven," Posy giggled as she held up six fingers.

"Thats six you idiot. Don't you go to school?" Vick laughed. I kicked Vick's leg under the table.

"OW!" Vick winced and shot a glare at me.

"Both of you enough, Madge how has your grandmother been doing?" Mama asked.

"Fine, better than me at least," Madge said as she put more meat on her plate. Everyone was silent for the rest of the dinner. I didn't like it, it made me feel like my family didn't approve of Madge.

I like her and I think that is all that should matter right now whether they like her or not.

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! This chapter was more fluffy, haha. I am pretty happy with the way this came out..do you guys like this? I don't know..anyways if you enjoyed this story and would like to know when another chapter is posted please be sure to follow or favorite. If you like my writing, follow or favorite me as an author to get any new storys of something. Also, please feel free to make any suggestions even if they are criticism, because I would like to know if I am doing something wrong. Thank you guys so much for reading! Have a great weekend!


End file.
